Clamantha
Clamantha is a clam and a student at Freshwater High. She is obsessed with Oscar, and is friends with Bea, Shellsea, Finberley, Esmargot and Koi. Personality Clamantha is the head cheerleader of the Freshwater High Cheerleading Squad.Disney Channel Medianet - Fish Hooks Description She‘s very optimistic about everything. According to her Fishbook profile, she spends most of her time memorizing the cheerleading choreography. She enjoys spending time with her friends and chasing Oscar, her crush.Clamantha's Fishbook profile She has a shrine dedicated Oscar in her locker ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). She is seen many times trying to pretend to be somebody else, usually trying to trick somebody, and always gets caught sooner or later ("Doris Flores Gorgeous", "Dances with Wolf Fish", "Fish Floaters"). She‘s very child-like as shown by the fact that her door is covered in unicorns and rainbows, while her room is full of dolls, including a giant one that makes up her bed. She is also very violent at times, such as when Webster stopped talking to her, she assumed he hated her and broke her heart, causing her to break him by throwing him out of the tank. Clamantha also tends to be unintelligent, as seen in many episodes, and can also can be clueless. Her voice sounds very unique. Personal Life Clamantha had no idea that Milo and Oscar were dressed as girls when she was invited to Bea's sleepover party, which proves she can be a little clueless at times. She suggested painting her nails, even though she does not have any, and moisterized eveyone's fin ("Fish Sleepover Party"). She‘s shown to be single and tried to kiss Oscar at lunch ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Clamantha liked the idea of Bea becoming an adult ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish").Clamantha came through when Bea needed entertainment for the fake school dance. It’s shown that Clamantha has her own band called "Clamantha and the Shiny Objects". One of her songs is about Oscar ("Queen Bea"). She was the princess in Oscar's "dream" and was captured by the dragon fish ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). When Principal Stickler explained dropsy as a disease like chicken pox, but for fish, Clamantha didn’t know what a chicken was. She also gave Albert 10,000 fish dollars since he had the dropsy. ("Dropsy!"). Clamantha's biggest role was in "Two Clams in Love". When Oscar was working on a machine in Dr. Frog's woodshop class, Clamantha snuck up on him and destroyed his project. Clamantha told him he just wanted to say hi to her favorite "boyfriend." Oscar, who‘s sick of Clamantha's obsessive crush on him, told her they aren’t a couple, but Clamantha was already ready to smooch him, so he ran away. Clamantha tried to kiss Oscar again by sneaking into his house, but when he shoved his laptop in her face, Clamantha caught sight of it and fell in love with it. Oscar, thinking it was his chance to avoid Clamantha, told her his webcam was called "Webster the Clam," so he could have her be in love with him instead of Oscar. When Clamantha played spin the bottle with Webster in her room, Webster's battery started to die, making Clamantha think he was ignoring her. Oscar went to her house when Clamantha called him, and found her in her bed, crying. Oscar decided to cheer her up, saying that Webster is a big jerk, that she’s a sweet girl, and she has a heart of gold. When Bud was cleaning the tank Freshwater High was in, Mr. Baldwin and the students had to evacuate. Baldwin threw Clamantha into the classroom after the incident to check if the coast was clear ("Diary of a Lost Fish"). This and many other incidents have shown that people don’t generally like Clamantha that much. Another big role of Clamantha's was in "We've Got Fish Spirit". It‘s revealed that Clamantha went to St. Clamcis Clam School for Clams before she went to Freshwater High. She was a cheerleader at her former high school until she got rejected from her cheerleading team. When Oscar was looking for a club to join, he came across Clamantha fighting her archenemy at her old school, Clamanda. Clamantha and Clamanda had planned to compete against each other at the cheerleading contest that was coming up, so Oscar decided to help Clamantha out by joining the cheer squad to beat the Clamettes on the cheer competition. Oscar got Milo, Esmargot, Finberley, Koi and Shellsea to join the cheering squad too. After a few attempts to successfully do the routine, most of the cheering squad members decided to quit. However, Oscar, who wanted to get into a good college, gave Clamantha a new routine, which they managed to complete. At the contest, Clamantha broke her leg after jumping out of her seat. After the team all decided to give up again, Bea came out and took Clamantha's place. Coach Salmons revealed that the winner was the Clamettes, but gave an even bigger trophy to the Freshwater cheering squad for having outstanding spirit. Clamanda ended up being jealous of Clamantha's cheering squad's trophy. Clamantha tried to give Oscar a kiss for their victory, but he ran away before she could do so. When Bea wanted to ride the Pu-panator rollercoaster with Steve Jackson, she asked to cut in front of Clamantha, only convincing her to say yes by saying she will give her a piece of Oscar's hair ("Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes"). Clamantha offered Oscar a ride to school to receive his perfect attendance award. Oscar was first hesitant, but agreed to her offer. However, they got arrested and ended up in prison. ("Run, Oscar, Run"). In the Potatoes for Winter musical at Freshwater, Clamantha played the witch who turned Randy into a beast. Clamantha had puppet hands that were controlled by Oscar ("Fish School Musical"). For the talent show, Bea got Clamantha and Shellsea to join her dance, which kept resulting Shellsea into kicking Clamantha in the face. This caused Clamantha and Shellsea to have a big fight, even getting to the point where the whole school was on either Clamantha's side or Shellsea's side. When Clamantha was cutting out Shellsea's picture on the yearbook editing office, Bea told Clamantha that Shellsea apologized to Clamantha, although she didn’t apologize, and she only told her that so she and Shellsea could be friends again and continue their dance routine. Bea told Shellsea the same exact thing she told Clamantha, in which they both fell for. For the second dance practice, Shellsea kicked Clamantha once again and the two both quit. Bea later came to show the two of them that she put them too close together, and that they could do the dance routine correctly if they have enough space apart from each other ("Fish Talent Show"). When Milo was falsely accused of gluing Mr. Baldwin into his chair, Clamantha was shown to be one of the hall monitors, so she and the other hall monitors got Milo and took him to detention. When Milo told Clamantha that he had been framed, Clamantha told him that he isn’t actually going to detention, but detention is going to him. She called Mr. Detention, and tried to force Milo to go inside his mouth. Before Milo got inside, Bea told Oscar to make a distraction while she gets Milo. Oscar, not finding any other way, danced, which caught Clamantha's eye immediately. When Milo ran into the hall monitor's office, Clamantha and the other hall monitors were right outside the door, waiting for Milo to get out. Milo figured out that Jumbo Shrimp was the one who glued Mr. Baldwin into his chair. With Milo, Oscar and Bea chasing Jumbo, who had just ran out of the room, Clamantha and the hall monitors were right behind them chasing Milo. ("Milo on the Lam"). When Oscar tried to figure out who wrote him a love letter, he immediately thought it was Clamantha, saying it was obvious she did it. Clamantha then told Oscar that all of her love letters she had sent to him had not gotten delivered yet ("Oscar's Secret Admirer"). When Bea and Milo were trying to figure out who stole Oscar's science project, they went to Clamantha first, saying that she could have witnessed who took Oscar's potato clock project because she spies on Oscar all the time. When Bea asked Clamantha if she saw anyone steal it, Clamantha told Bea a detailed fantasy where she saw Oscar, who was extremely fit and attractive to Clamantha's eyes. Later when Bea and Milo tried using the scientific method to solve the mystery, they noticed Clamantha holding a bunch of pictures that all had something to do with Oscar and his potato clock project. It turned out that Jocktopus had stolen the project. He had bribed Clamantha to frame Albert by giving her pictures of Oscar as a cover up ("Science Fair Detective Mystery"). Relationships Oscar Clamantha has an obsessive crush on Oscar that’s almost to insanity. Clamantha thinks Oscar is "hot", which terrifies him. Oscar thinks Clamantha is a good person with a heart of gold, but is still very creeped out and afraid of her, and doesn’t like the fact that she‘s always invading his personal space. Clamantha has a locker that has a shrine dedicated to Oscar. She even tried to disguise as various different people or things, like Steve Jackson to be roommates with Oscar ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). She also wrote a song about Oscar in her band ("Queen Bea"). Bea Clamantha and Bea are good friends. Bea once said Oscar was her boyfriend to make Clamantha get away from him, which made her tell Oscar to get out of her car. Clamantha volunteered to help Bea with entertainment for her fake dance when Bea tried to become queen of the dance ("Queen Bea"). Bea noted that at one point she used to think her crush on Oscar was kind of cute but was now sad ("Two Clams in Love"). Gallery Background Information *Clamantha's name is a pun on the word “Clam” and the name Samantha. *Clamantha is voiced by Alex Hirsch, one of the ''Fish Hooks'' developers.Disney Channel Medianet - Fish Hooks Fact Sheet *Clamantha's catchphrase is "I'm a clam!", which she says throughout the series. *Clamantha has a band called "Clamantha and the Shiny Objects". *Clamantha has her own pink car and drives even though she doesn’t have any hands. *Clamantha doesn’t know what a chicken is ("Dropsy!"). *Clamantha uses her tongue for stuff that hands are needed for. *One of Clamantha's eyes rarely works. *Clamantha appears much less in Season 2, possibly because her voice actor, Alex Hirsch, was busy with the Disney Channel animated series, Gravity Falls. *Clamantha spits out pearls a lot. *Clamantha is allergic to polka and the circus ("Sixteen Clamandles"). *Clamantha seems to have a vision that makes everything look cute, which is why she has a crush on Oscar ("Two Clams in Love"). *Clamantha doesn't have an indoor voice. Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters *"Two Clams in Love" *"Peopleing" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"We've Got the Fish Spirit" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Oscar Makes an Impression" *"Fish School Musical" *"Employee Discount" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Hairanoid" *"Banned Band" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Break Up, Shake Down" *"Rock Lobster Yeti" *"Spoiler Alert" *"Oscar's Secret Admirer" *"Sixteen Clamandles" *"Science Fair Detective Mystery" *"Busy Bea: Rise of the Machines" *"Little Fish Sunshine" *"All Fins on Deck" *"Milo's Magical Shake" *"Principal Bea" *"Chicks Dig Vampires" *"Fish Lips Sink Ships" *"Bea's Birthday Surprise" *"Fish Flakes" *"Koi Story" *"See Bea Ski" *"Night at the Loxbury" *"Fish Prom" *"Everything But the Chicken Sink" *"Bye Bye Bea Bea" *"South Pafishic" *"Pool Party Panic" *"Labor of Love" *"Assignment: Babies" *"Hare and Back Again" *"Milo's Pony" *"Jocktopizza" *"Bea Saves a Tree" *"Camp Camp" *"Surfing the Interwet" *"Milo in a Cup" *"Fish Taco" *"I Have This Friend" *"Freshwater Lives" *"The Big Woo" }} References Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Teenagers Category:Clamantha Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with ponytails Category:Females